Young Justice: Hero of Time
by KingSora3
Summary: A year after the battle with Majora, Link discovers an ancient Temple. After he plays the song of the Royal Family inside, he finds himself transported to another world! A world where super heroes and villians exist!
1. The Arrival

**Young Justice: Hylian Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Young Link, the Hero of Time, is seen traveling on his trusty horse Epona, as the two continued to search for Link's Companion Navi.

See about a year ago, after leaving Hyrule and riding deep into the Lost Woods in search of Navi, Link was ambushed by a Skull Kid, possessed by the evil Majora's Mask, who steals Link's horse Epona and the magical Ocarina of Time. Chasing the Skull Kid, Link falls into a crevasse and arrives in a parallel world called Termina. He saveed this land from the evil of Majora's Mask, which has drawn the Moon into a decaying orbit, which will cause it to crash into Termina's capital city in three days.

Link uses the Ocarina of Time, reclaimed on the third day early on, and the Song of Time, which sends him back in time when he plays it, to relive these three days again and again in order to prevent the disaster.

Along the way, Link finds many magical masks of his own, a handful of which allow him to transform. Those masks can turn him into a rock-like Goron, a petite plant-like Deku Scrub, a graceful aquatic Zora, or the powerful Fierce Deity.

Eventually, Link succeeds in freeing the Four Giants, enigmatic deities who can halt the Moon's descent, and confronts the Skull Kid. At that point, Majora, the evil entity residing inside Majora's Mask, abandoned its useless host and retreats into the core of the Moon. Link gave chase, and after a heated battle against the three incarnations of Majora, the entity is finally defeated and the menacing Moon disappears. Upon returning the now lifeless mask to the Happy Mask Salesman, Link leaves his new friends and continues his journey, while the people of Termina once more celebrate the dawn of a new day.

During his journey, he had a Companion named Tatl, who was with the Skull Kid along with her little brother Tael. And after the battle with Majora all of them became new best friends and Link left to continue his journey as he found himself back to the Lost Woods in Hyrule.

Now here he is. Continuing on his search for Navi. He and Epona decided to take some rest and get something to eat. Thankfully, there were a bunch of berries around, so Link picked each and everyone of them up. Eating a handful for himself and letting Epona eat another handful.

After eating the berries, Link sighed happily. He looked at Epona and saw her heading towards a fresh, clean, lake, drinking the water happily. Link reached into his pouch and grabbed a bottle of milk, drinking it all in one gulp.

A couple of minutes later, the two went off on their quest. For a long year, they traveled through many parts of Hyrule searching for Navi. While on their journey, they met a lot of people and made friends. Link even decided to train himself cause after the battle with Majora, he realized that there might be threats even bigger than Majora.

Link was already an excellent swordsman but that doesn't mean there are swordsmen out there that stronger than him. So he taught himself many sword skills that looked impossible for someone like Link's age. He even trained himself in hand-to-hand combat, since he figured that if he were to lose both his sword and shield then he'll be defenseless. Thankfully after wearing both the Goron and Zora mask, he knows their fighting style instantly. So he went to create his own fighting style.

But there was one thing Link wasn't good at; Magic.

He wasn't a great magic user like Zelda or Ganondorf, so he went and trained into the arts of magic. During his travels, he had ran into new Great Fairies of Magic and they volunteered to help him train in magic. He was now as good as Zelda as he could cast spells, like fire, ice, lighting, etc. from the palm of his hands or sword. He even decided to visit the Great Fairies of Magic, the ones he met during his first journey as the Hero of Time, and learned **Din's Fire** , **Farore's Wind** , and **Nayru's Love** again.

Not only that but Link also has physical super abilities which many Hylians would be considered impossible. He can run faster than the average Hylian. He can leap at incredible distances and height, jump off walls, and he can also teleport! He can now do a lot of things normal Hylians can't do! He also managed to find some new weapons in his arsenal.

But anyway, back to the story.

Earlier, Link and Epona were in a small town, getting some supplies before they left out and were travelling through a forest. As the two entered a clearing, they saw something that made Link gasp in surprise. The Temple actually looked brand new. There was not a spot of dirt, leaves, vines, anything. It looked like the same size as the Temple of Time back at the castle.

Link and Epona looked at each in confusion. What the heck was a Temple doing out here? They looked at it and went to it.

Link got off of Epona, the moment she reached the entrance, and entered the Temple.

His eyes widen in awe as he saw many fountains and crystal windows, which showed the images of the three Goddesses. Some showed the Goddesses by themselves while one showed them together forming the Triforce.

Link stopped at the center of the room and looked down, seeing that he was standing on an image of the Triforce. He looked ahead and saw a fountain but it had some words on it. Link walked up to it and read it:

 _"To reach a brand new world, stand on the image of the Triforce and play the song of the Royal Family."_

There was something else written on it but it looked like it was scribbled off. Link stared at it and took out his Ocarina. A new world? Could it be Termina? No. He got there when he chased Skull Kid and fell down in a hole. So then what's this new world? He let his curiosity get the better of him. He walked back to Triforce image as Epona looked at him curiously. He put the Ocarina in his mouth and played the song.

As the song was finished, the entire shook a little bit, making Link cry out a little bit. He looked down at the floor and saw the Triforce image glow a golden light as it shot out like a pillar, but he never noticed that his left hand had the Triforce symbol glowing. Link looked up at the ceiling before he felt his feet leave the ground. He looked down in shock before he found himself inside a golden crystal.

He both screamed as the golden crystal shot forward and disappeared. The scribbling on the walls disappeared in a golden light as it showed the rest of the words:

 _"But be warned. Once you enter the new world, you may never return."_

Outside the Temple, Epona was neighing out, calling to her friend before her eyes widened in fear at seeing the golden light shoot out in the sky. She turns around and ran away, heading back to Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

 **HYRULE CASTLE**

Princess Zelda was in her bedroom, reading a book, before she sensed something powerful, which made her gasp. Right by her side was her attendant Impa, who looked concern.

"Is something wrong Your Highness?" Impa asked.

Zelda closed her book before she turned to her hand and saw the Triforce of Wisdom glowing. She looks up at Impa.

"He's gone Impa." She said sadly causing Impa's eyes to widen.

"I see. So today was the day."

Zelda nodded before she and Impa looked outside the window. "Goodbye, Link."

On her bed were various letters addressed to her from the Hero of Time himself, showing that wrote they letters to each other.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JUNE 2, 2008, 8:41 EDT**

 **CRASH!**

Superman cried out in pain as he got sent flying into a car. He looked up and saw his enemh Metallo walking up to, grinning at him in a cocky manner.

"Sorry does that hurt?" The Cyborg asked

Superman didn't say anything as he flew at Metallo, but the Cyborg opened his chest to reveal Kryptonite, making Superman fall to the ground as he moaned in pain. Metallo laughed as he walked to the Man of Steel.

"That never gets old!" He exclaimed as he punched Superman across the face before he picked him by his shoulders, head-butting him and threw away, making him crash on the street.

"D-Damn it..." Superman moaned as he weakly tried to get. He looked and saw Metallo.

"Time for me finish this."

Many of the bystanders watched in slight fear and worry that Metallo might actually kill Superman. However much to everyone's shock, a golden light appeared out of nowhere above the city, making everyone look up at it.

"What the hell!?" Metallo asked as the golden light got brighter and brighter before three beams of light shot down between Metallo and Superman and began to form something. Everyone looked and saw what looked like a glowing symbol of three triangles.

"What is this?" Jimmy Olsen asked as he continued to take pictures.

"I don't know but keep doing what your doing Kiddo." Lois said, as many news reporters were recording this live on TVs everywhere.

Everyone heard a noise, making them and their eyes widen in shock, awe, and disbelief as they saw a golden crystal floating down, but it was what's inside that made them have these reactions. There was kid inside! The kid looked like he was between 9 or 10. He wore a green tunic, matching colored hat, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore brown boots. He had a shield, which looked like a sad face, and a sword on his back. But the thing that shocked everyone was the long pointy ears.

They watched as the crystal flew down in the center of the glowing triangles. The boy touched the street as the crystal disappeared. The boy looked down at the glowing triangles before they disappeared as well.

Link blinked a couple of times before he looked around in alarm. Where was he at now!? He saw many people, men, women, and child alike stare at him. He noticed that their ears were small and not like his. Were they Hylian or something similar to them? He looked at the tall buildings and looked comically shocked. These buildings were even taller than Zelda's Castle! And what were those strange machines that has wheels on them? Just where did that Temple send him!?

"HEY BOY!"

Link looked ahead and saw a man made of metal, with a glowing green rock in his chest, talking to him and he was glaring at them, making him glare back. He didn't like him already.

"I don't know what that crap you just did was and really I don't care! But if you know what's good for ya, you best get out of my way, I got an alien to kill!"

Link raised an eyebrow at that. Alien? What alien? Come to think of it, what is an alien? He looked behind him and saw a man in blue, with a big 'S' on his chest and red cape, on the ground, weakly staring at him with wide eyes. Link looked at him curiously, wondering why was he on the ground.

 _"Unless..."_

He turned back to Metallo and stared at the glowing green rock before looking back at Superman. Was that green rock his weakness? That's unheard of. He glared at Metallo and went into a stance, much to everyone's disbelief.

"What?" Metallo asked before laughing out loud. "You seriously want to fight _me_ kid? Do you know who I am?"

Link continued to glare at him as he ingore the cries of the people telling him to leave. The man is no doubt nothing but machine. He knows something that can take him down. He grinned at the Cyborg as he reached into his pouch.

"W...what are you doing kid?" Superman asked weakly. "Get...outta here..."

Link ignored him as he took out his Goron Mask.

"You know kid, I'm getting really annoyed with the silent treatment your giving me!" Metallo exclaimed as Link.

The crowd didn't say anything as they continued to stare at the Elf Boy wanting to see what he was going to do. They watched as he put the strange looking Mask on his face, but then something happened as they saw him bend over slightly.

 **"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Link screamed in a deep voice as he looked up in the sky, shocking everyone as they saw the Mask's mouth opened wide. He was covered in a white light for a moment before he revealed himself as Goron Link.

Now, everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Elf Boy transformed into some big weird yellow rock monster, that had muscles! They just couldn't believe it but they all watched it before their very eyes!

Superman himself was shocked and in awe at the transformed boy. What on Earth was that? He never seen anything like that before! A transformation mask?

Metallo's jaw dropped as he stared at this yellow monster...what the hell is it!? It's probably as tall as Superman, maybe even taller! He shook his head as he glared at the boy...monster...whatever!

"Just because you look different doesn't mean you can beat-"

 **CRASH!**

Metallo didn't finish as Goron Link had already curled himself into a ball and rolled into him, sending him flying into a building.

"WHOA!" Jimmy exclaimed in shock as the yellow monster uncurled himself and was staring at where Metallo crashed into.

The Children, who looked on in awe, cheered at the Yellow Monster, getting his attention.

Once Metallo went to the building, Superman could feel his strength returning. He slowly stood up and stared at the transformed young boy in slight awe at seeing such a bizarre transformation.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Metallo's voice roared out as he appeared, showing that his chest was closed. He then charged at Goron Link. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

Goron Link jumped to the side, dodging a punch from Metallo. He grabbed the Cyborg's arm and gave him a right hook to his face, really hard, making him cry in pain as he got sent flying back into a car. Everyone looked at the boy and saw he still had Metallo's arm, sparks shooting out.

Superman was impressed by the display of strength. He turned to where Metallo was and saw the left side of his face was dented in. He looked back as he saw the boy curl himself back into a ball and rolled to where Metallo was, but to his and everyone's amazement spikes had erupted from him and he seems to have gotten faster.

Metallo looked up just in time to see a rolling ball of spikes heading his way. His lone eye widened as he quickly jumped out of the way, before Goron Link began to drift around Metallo. He turned to the rolling ball of spikes and fired green laser beams at him, but they bounced off of him! His eyes widened in fear as the ball got closer and he got hit by it, the spikes piercing every part of his metallic body as he screamed in pain.

Goron Link uncurled himself as he grabbed Metallo's leg and started to slam him on the street multiple times, causing craters to be formed. He stopped for a moment before he continued to do it again and gave him one last slam as he let go of his leg.

"Damn." Lois said wide eyed from the display. "Remind me not to make that kid mad."

Metallo moaned in pain. His entire metal body completely damaged as sparks were flying everywhere. Goron Link glared at him for a moment before he remembered that glowing green rock inside his chest. He opened it up, showing the glowing green rock in all it's glory.

Everyone's eyes widened from that, especially Superman as he started to feel weak once more, before Lois quickly went for her suitcase and ran towards them.

"No! Wait! Don't!" Metallo pleaded as Goron Link grabbed hold of the rock. "I need that Kryptonite to-" His words died down as Goron Link ripped the rock out of his body as he powered down.

Goron Link watched as the glowing green eyes faded away before he stared at the rock with a confused expression. Wasn't it suppose to be that Blue Man's weakness or something? Did it also power this strange machine as well.

"Hey kid..."

Goron Link turned to the voice and looked down seeing Lois Lane there, looking up at him and holding out an open briefcase.

"That green rock." Lois said, pointing at it. "Goes in here."

Goron Link blinked at her before he put it inside and she instantly closed it. The two looked back at Superman and saw he was feeling better. The transformed hero grabbed the mask and started to pull it off. As he did, he instantly returned to his original form. He put his Goron Mask in his pouch and sighed in relief.

The people of Metropolis all cheered at the new Child Hero for defeating not only the super villain, but also saving their hero Superman.

Link looked at everyone, seeing how they were cheering at him, making him blush and smile at them. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Superman, smiling down at him.

"Thanks for saving my life. You really did good out there son."

Link blinked then smiled at the praise before he nodded his head. He turns around and saw many people coming towards him taking all kinds of pictures.

 **FLASH!**

The bright light blinded him as he closed his eyes tight. When he opened them-

 **FLASH!**

The light blinded him again. Link opened his eyes slightly seeing many flashes of light in his face, already knowing that they were using Cameras to take pictures of him, though they looked different. His eyes then widened as he remembered something important.

 _"Home!"_ He thought to himself as he quickly ran away.

"Hey, wait a second-!" Superman called out to him. He was about to chase after him but the news media quickly crowded him asking questions about who the mysterious boy was. He flew up and looked around for the boy and saw him.

Superman took chase after him, wanting to ask this kid some questions, though he was surprised to see how fast this kid could run.

Link was inwardly beating himself. He was so busy fighting the Metal Man that he instantly forgot about the situation he was in! He never saw something like that before in his life! Not only that but there's also the Temple! Did it actually send him into a new world!? Oh no no no! He had to go back! He still need to search for Navi!

A green aura covered his body as Link begun to use **Farore's Wind**. The wind started to pick up before Link teleported away in green light, surprising Superman once more.

The Man of Steel stopped flying when he saw the strange ability. First the mask transformation and now this? Just who is that boy?

 _"Batman to Superman."_ The earpiece communication device in his ear went off, signaling that another member of the Justice League was contacting him.

"I'm here Batman, and you're not gonna believe what I just saw." Superman replied.

 _"I know. I saw everything on the news. The Elf Boy that appeared from the sky in a golden crystal."_ Batman said. _"I also saw the fight between him and Metallo."_

"We need to start searching for him." Superman informed the Dark Knight. "He teleported away."

 _"He teleported?"_ Batman asked skeptically.

"Yeah. The kid was covered in a green aura and I felt the wind starting to pick up. Then he just teleports." Superman told him. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect that."

 _"...Return to the Watchtower. We need to hold a meeting concerning this… boy."_ Batman said.

Superman looked at the spot where the kid disappeared one last time. He then flew back to where the Zeta Tube there to get to the Watchtower.

There, he and many League members discussed the situation.

The footage was sent all over the world so they know about the incident in Metropolis! The media soon called the boy a hero for saving Superman and taking down Metallo! Some even gave him nicknames like Elf Boy, Green Wonder, Green Knight, Little Robin Hood, hell some even called him Peter Pan of all things, due to the similarity between the two.

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

 **JUNE 7, 2008 2:20 EST**

After deciding that the child could be a possible threat, said by Batman, the Justice League made a statement to the world, saying that they would find 'Peter Pan' and that if anyone had any information on his whereabouts, to inform the local police. They showed the populace a picture of Link, full body so that they knew what he exactly looked like. They made finding him their top priority.

The Daily Planet published the whole story about the entire incident the next day; 'Peter Pan! Child Hero...or Menace!?' Written by Lois Lane. She got the scoop of the month. The entire first page of the newspaper was about whether or not the mysterious Peter Pan look alike is a threat or not.

Though that's ridiculous because everyone, including her, saw that he saved Superman.

Days went by and the League spent hours searching for Link all over the world but couldn't find him anywhere.

Right now, Link was currently in a Forested Area fishing for food After using **Farore's Wind** , he found himself in the middle of a forest.

After coming to the conclusion that he's in the alternate world like the Temple said, he have been wandering around non-stop, trying to find that Temple that sent him here. But...he had no idea where to start. He was lost in an unknown world!

He was now stuck here, possibly forever. He might never return back to Hyrule. Navi, Zelda, The Great Deku Tree, every one of his friends. That thought made him cry one night. During his travel through the forest, he did make friends with the local animals that were in the forest with him. While doing so, he continued his training. Hey, new world means new enemies, so he has to get ready in case he meets some of them.

Link then thought back on the incident when he first arrived. That man with the 'S' on his outfit, he could tell that he was some sort of hero, seeing how the people looked scared that he was gonna get killed by the machine man. He began to wonder if there were other heroes out there like him? Maybe they could help him find the temple that sent him here? Probably not...

 **GROWL~!**

 _"I know."_ Link deadpanned as he put his hand to his stomach. He looked at the lake he was currently fishing in before he finally caught something. He reeled his rod in and began pulling the fish in.

 _"Yes!"_ He thought to himself as the fish got closer and closer. Link then pulled with more force and brought out a large fish! He looked around for a tree branch and found it as he hung the fish up. He took out his **Fire Arrow,** aimed it at the fish and shot at it.

In an instant, the fish was being cooked. Once the fire was gone, it showed the dead fish cooked and ready to be eaten. He took it off the tree branch and began to eat it.

Once he was finished he reached into his pouch and took out a bottle of Gold Fairy Dust. He got this back in Hyrule when he ran into a Fairy and saved it from a monster. From what the Fairy said, this Fairy Dust gives the user the ability to fly. He never used it before and figured that maybe now was the best time.

He opened the bottle and poured the Dust on him, closing his eyes in the process and sneezing. He closed the bottle and put it in his pouch. He looks down and closed his eyes. He felt his feet leave the ground and opened his eyes in shock, seeing that was floating in air.

 _"AWESOME!"_ He cheered as he started to fly around in circles, seeing he was leaving behind green lights. He grinned as he started to fly up in the sky and flew away.

* * *

 **Later**

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

Inside the Watchtower, the entire Justice League were present starting to begin an important meeting. They were all in the meeting room and each of them sat down.

Batman looked around and saw the heroes were present and accounted for. "We are all here today to talk about the Young 'Hero' that appeared five days ago."

"Aw man..." Green Arrow muttered to himself quietly. This topic again.

"Good because I got something to say." Black Canary said as she stood up, glaring at Batman angrily. "What on Earth made you think that he's a potential threat to the planet? He's just a child!"

"A child that transformed into an unknown creature and beat down Metallo." Batman stated as a screen appeared in the center of the room, showing Link's entrance before it changed to him putting his Goron Mask and transforming. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at him.

"I must admit, I have never seen a mask do something like that before. It works similar like the Helmet of Fate but something like this is completely different..." Martian Manhunter said. "And Superman, did you say that he was covered in a green aura and used teleportation?"

"Yeah." Superman said. "When I first looked into his eyes, I could already tell that he had some experience in battle if no one noticed the sword and shield."

"Exactly." Batman nodded. "We don't know nothing about him. Who is he? Where did he come from? What's his objective?"

"For all we know, the 'kid' might not be a kid at all." John Stewart, one of the two Green Lanterns, said. "What if that's his disguise and he's hiding his true form?"

Batman narrowed his eyes even more that.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, standing up. "How could you even say something like that!?"

"Hold on hold on." Superman said as he stood up. "When the kid first came here, he looked really scared. It was like he had no idea where he was. Heck, after he fought Metallo, he looked like he just remembered something important and took off."

The League stared at Superman after he finished that statement.

"If we want to know who and what he is, we have to find him." Batman said.

"Oh come on Bats, he's Peter Pan's look alike. It shouldn't be too hard to find him." Flash stated in a joking manner.

"Besides he's been here for only five days. He's probably out there lost somewhere." Green Arrow added.

"We will find him." Batman stood up. "Just keep your eyes open and watch-"

The screens turned to the TV News Channel, and it was being recorded live as Vicky Vale was on it.

 _"Breaking News ladies and gentlemen, this is Vicky Vale coming to you live in Star City! The super villain Icicle Sr. has robbed the bank!"_ The screen showed the ice villain attacking the cops. _"There's no sign of Green Arrow, Speedy and Black Canary but the heroes will-"_

 _"ARGH! What the hell!?"_

The cameraman turned to Icicle Sr. and saw he had a burning arrow attached to his shoulders before it burst into flames, making him cry out in pain as he gripped his shoulder.

 _"It would seem that Speedy and Green Arrow have arrive-"_

 _"Wait! It wasn't Green Arrow or Speedy!"_ A woman called out as she pointed in a direction. _"Look! It's Peter Pan!"_

The cameraman turned to the direction and the League's eyes widened as they saw the young hero they were talking about. He was standing on top of a store and had another **Fire Arrow** aimed at Icicle Sr.

The heroes watched as Vicky's eyes widened in surprise as she saw him. She turned back to the camera and smiled.

 _"I don't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, it would seem that the famous Child Hero, that appeared in Metropolis a few days ago, is here in Star City!"_ Vicky exclaimed.

"Well that was fast." Flash smirked.

Black Canary stood up and was about to Zeta Tube back to Star City but was stopped as Batman called out to her.

"Wait a second."

"What do you mean 'wait a second'!? He's gonna get himself killed out there!" Black Canary exclaimed.

"Just watch." Batman told her as the League watched.

* * *

 **STAR CITY**

 **June 7, 2008 2:37 EST**

Link had to admit, he did not see this coming. Once he used Fairy Dust and flew away, he was enjoying the flying. It felt incredible! Is that what birds feel when they flew? He can see why they love the feeling of flying!

After he flew out of the Forest he was in, he flew across the vast ocean and up above the clouds. Once he got close, he saw a city ahead and decided to land there. It was then he found himself in a place called Star City. He was going to explore the city before he heard an explosion. He turned to it and saw a man made of Ice come out, holding a bag filled with what looked like green paper.

Why would he steal paper?

But Link didn't care about that as he saw Ice Man freeze everyone and everything that's in his path. That already told him he was a bad guy. He took out his Fire Arrow and fired, smirking as he got a direct hit. He watched as Ice Man turned and glared angrily at him.

"The Child Hero, huh?" Icicle Sr. said. "I'm gonna make you pay for that little stunt kid." He went and fired an ice beam at him.

Link jumped out of the way, getting off the roof in the process, he flipped and landed on the ground. He took off running as the Ice Man kept firing the ice beam at him. He took out another **Fire Arrow** and fired at him again, this time, getting a hit in the palm of his hand.

Icicle Sr. cried out in pain as the arrow burst into flames again, melting his ice hand, showing it was a shell. Link then drew his sword and shield as he dashed at Icicle Sr.

"DAMN BRAT!" Icicle Sr. roared as he fired another ice beam but Link took out his Mirror Shield and blocked it, but he never stopped running.

Link swiped his shield to the side, making the ice beam go to the sky. "HAA!" He cried out as he jumped and did a downward slash on Icicle Sr. but he jumped back just in time.

The Ice Villain went in for the punches but to his frustration, Link blocked and dodged every one of them. Link did a back-flip before he charged at him and attacked using multiple sword slashes, making Icicle Sr. grit his teeth in pain, before he jumped up and kicked him across the face.

Link landed on the ground and back-flipped away from him.

Icicle Sr. turned to him after the kick and spat blood out. He let out a smirk. "You ain't bad kid. But playtime's over!" He aimed his palm at Link and fired multiple ice shards.

Link's eyes widen at that before he ran away from the ice shards. He soon jumped on top of car before he leapt off it and went towards a building. He flipped in the air and landed on the building.

"HOLD STILL DAMNIT!" Icicle Sr. yelled, now firing both the ice beam and ice shards.

Link ran up the building, dodging them before he jumped off and air dashed towards the Ice Villain.

He held his palm out and shot a fire ball at him. Icicle Sr.'s eyes widened at that before he jumped out of the way dodging it, making it burst as it touched the ground. He looked up at the Child Hero and saw he disappeared. He started searching for him.

"What the hell!? Where did he-!?" He looked down and saw the Hero of Time in front of him in some sort of stance.

 ** _"Din's Fire!"_ ** Link thought as he slammed his hand to the ground and a dome of fire appeared around him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Icicle Sr. screamed in pain as he got caught in the attack and his ice shell instantly disappeared, along with his Ice Weapon being destroyed. He then got sent flying into a building, causing a human sized crater to be formed.

Link looked up and saw Icicle Sr.'s eyes were rolled in the back of his head, showing he's unconscious. He had a lot of burns on his body as his shirt and half his pants got burned off.

Vicky, along with the audience, were all shocked and amazed at what the Young Hero had done and the skills he displayed. The Peter Pan look alike knew magic as well?! What else does he know!?

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, the League were watching the whole thing and they too were shocked by the power and amazing swordsmanship he displayed. Green Arrow, along with Zatara, looked interested at the arrows he fired at Icicle Sr. as they burst into flames.

"Amazing! He knows magic!" Zatara exclaimed in shocked awe, when he saw the dome of fire. "I never seen that kind of magic before in my life!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the Hero of Time

He wore a mask and transformed, he can use teleportation, now he knows magic? And the physical abilities he displayed were like that of a superhuman. He turns around and starts walking to the Zeta Tube.

"It's time to meet our guest."

As he said that everyone stood up, especially Captain Marvel as he stood up excitedly.

"Awesome! I wanna see him transform into that yellow guy again!"

Everyone stared at him, making him blink.

"What? The guy-er, kid looked awesome in that form."

* * *

Back at Star City, Link watched as Icicle Sr. fell and landed face-first into the pavement. He sheath his sword and put his shield back, grinning at the Villain.

He heard the cheers of people and saw everyone running towards him. They immediately crowded him as many reporters were asking him questions and some shaking his hands.

"That was incredible kid!"

"Way to go!"

"What happened to that yellow mask you wore back in Metropolis?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!"

"Are you really Peter Pan?"

Link blushed from the comment made from a girl, around his age, but blinked at the last question. Peter Pan? Who the heck is that? But he had to admit, he liked the praises everyone was giving him. It felt...nice. Back home, he was starting to feel lamented with the fact that nobody remembers he saved Hyrule. Here, these people only saw him a few days ago and they already loved him.

"Oh! Look! Look! It's the Justice League!" That caught everyone's attention as they turned around and more questions began to pop out from them along with comments.

Link tilt his head. Justice League? What in Hyrule is a Justice League? He looked and saw what everyone was looking at. There before them were a group of people dressed in strange clothes. He watched as the people parted ways, to make room for this Justice League, and saw them walk to him. His eyes widened as he looked at the familiar man in blue with big 'S'.

He watched as they walked up to him while he looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hi there." Superman smiled. "You remember me?"

Link nodded his head and pointed at the big 'S', with a smile on his face. Superman along with everyone else were wondering why he didn't talk until they came to a conclusion.

 _"He's mute."_

* * *

 **Later**

After the League's entrance, some of the members went to Icicle Sr. when they saw he tried to escape, weakly mind you. Icicle Sr. then went inside a Police Van and got sent somewhere.

Link watched as some of the League members were trying to calm the media down, as they tried to get an interview from him. He sighed to himself as he looked around some morem

The Hero of Time felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw an attractive woman, with long blond hair and blue eyes staring down at him, smiling gently. She had a tone slender build. She wore a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination. Gray stockings with seams up the front and back. Black, heavy, calf-length boots. Black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps. A blue jacket and a black choker.

"Hello. How do you feel?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Link smiled and pumped his chest before nodding at her. He then pointed at her, a curious expression on his face.

"My name is Black Canary. It's nice to meet you." Black Canary introduced herself as Link nodded. "You know, I saw you fighting on the news. It was amazing. Who taught you how to use a sword?"

Link shook his head, as if saying 'No one'.

"Wait, you taught yourself?"

Link nodded.

"That's really incredible. It's unheard of for a child to teach himself how to use a sword." Black Canary commented, making Link rub his head sheepishly. "How old are you exactly?"

Link held up ten fingers, surprising and shocking her.

"You're ten?" Link nodded. "How old were you when you started to fight with a sword?" He now held up nine fingers, shocking her to the core once more.

 _"He was nine when he taught himself how to fight with a sword?!"_ Black Canary thought.

A nine year old learning how to use a weapon?! From the skills she saw she thought he had an experience with a sword at a younger age and that he was trained by someone. But to think he was nine when he begun to use a sword and taught himself that! He had skills that were like a master swordsman! Was he in fact a prodigy in swordsmanship?

While she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Link standing up and stretching his limbs out. He turns around to leave only to stop as a red blur appeared in front of him making him blink in surprise.

"Hey hold on a sec there kid." The Flash said. "Where are you going off to in such a hurry?"

Link shrugged in response and scratched his head.

"You're not going anywhere."

Link looked behind him and saw a man in bat costume walking to him, a scowl on his face, and the Hero of Time didn't like him as he narrowed his eyes.

"You are an anomaly. A complete unknown. We have questions for you and we _want_ answers." Batman said.

Ok, it's official Link definitely don't like him. That tone he used just now was like he was talking to a villain. So with a snort, he turns around to leave and starts to fly away but stopped when Batman grabbed his shoulder.

"That wasn't a-" Batman stopped as Link grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground.

The League were surprised at the show of strength the child demonstrated. They watched as he jumped back away from Batman and took out his sword, getting into a stance, eyes narrowing at the Dark Knight as he stood up.

Link was about to charge at Batman but stopped when he heard beeping noises. He looked at his shoulder and saw a black device with blinking red light. Link took it off and stared at in confusion before red smoke erupted from, making him throw the device away as he coughed.

He didn't know why but he felt very sleepy. He then tried to fly away but all he saw was darkness. He opened his slightly to see Black Canary and Superman looking at him in concern and worried before Canary turned to yell at Batman. That was all he saw as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **WATCHTOWER**

Inside the Medical Wing, Link was on a bed snoring softly. His sword, shield, and pouch were sitting on a desk right beside him. Right in front of the bed were Black Canary, Batman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Dinah, he's an anomaly. We need to find out more about him." Batman said.

"That still doesn't give you the right for what you did to him Bruce! He's only 10!" Dinah exclaimed before turning to J'onn. "And J'onn you can't just enter his mind like he's some sort of criminal!"

"I know Dinah and I apologize, but Batman is correct. We had confirmed that the child is a mute after you tried to get him to talk, so even if we did ask him then he won't be able to answer."

Dinah, as much as she hated to admit it, knew he was right. The child is a mute, but going into his memories while he's asleep is just wrong! They all have personal privacy that needs to stay that way, but to have to do something like this makes her sick.

She sighed to herself and shook her head.

"Fine."

Batman and J'onn looked at each other before Batman nodded his head. The Martian walked up to Link and touched his forehead as his eyes glowed red.

"Amazing..." J'onn said in awe as he observed Link's memories, making Dinah raise an eyebrow while Batman just stared. A couple seconds later, his eyes returned to normal as he turned to his fellow members.

"Bring everyone together in the meeting room. They all need to here this. Now."

Batman and Dinah looked at each other before they nodded and walked out. J'onn stared at Link with newfound respect and an awed expression before he left.

All the League Members had gathered into the Meeting Room. They were just waiting for one more person. The door opened up to show Captain Marvel running in.

"Sorry. Sorry. Had to go." He sat downM

"Now that Captain Marvel is here we can begin." Batman said, standing. "Inside the Medical Wing is the mysterious boy, also known as 'Peter Pan' from the media due to his strong resemblance between the character. From what we know, he's mute, so he won't be able to answer any questions without pen and paper. And since he's currently asleep, I asked J'onn to look into his memories."

"What!?" Some of the Leaguers stood up in shock.

"I know that all of you are upset as am I. But this was really important." J'onn said as the ones who stood sat down. "Now, before I tell you all what I saw, please bear in mind this will amaze all of you just as it did me."

The League Members looked confused before they nodded their heads.

"Firstly, the boy's name is Link and he's from another dimension..."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

A/N: Heh? What do you think? The first ever Young Justice and Legend of Zelda crossover ever to exist. So what do you think? Also I'm in need of a beta reader to help out if I make any mistakes in the story. Also, do you guys want Link to have a mentor or not? If so then who? Also, who should be Link's arch enemy? Should it be someone in the DC Universe, an anime character, or oc? I'll leave that up to you lot.


	2. The Justice League

**Young Justice: Hylian Warrior**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

 **WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 7, 3:41 EDT**

"Wow...that's some story." Superman said, a shocked expression on his face, which was mirrored by everyone in the room, except for Batman of course, as they all stared at the Martian after hearing the story.

J'onn has explained to everyone everything about what happened to Link, fom his birth to today. He explained that during a massive Hylian Civil War, a woman, Link's mother, escaped with Link in her arms, however she was gravely injured. Thankfully, she made it to a Kokiri Forest, a sanctuary where the Kokiri lived.

When asked what a Kokiri was, by Captain Marvel, J'onn explained that the Kokiri are an ageless race that takes the form of human children. Like Hylians, they possess long, pointed ears, but despite their agelessness, Kokiri are still mortal beings that may be killed. They also were given Fairy Companion as a sign of being a 'True Kokiri'.

J'onn then went to explain that before Link's mother passed away, shocking everyone to the core, especially Black Canary, she gave Link to the Great Deku Tree, the guardian deity of the Kokiri Forest. The boy was to be raised as a Kokiri, and would remain unaware of his destiny, until one day, when the Gerudo King of Thieves, who goes by the name Ganondorf, appeared in the forest and demanded a Spiritual Stone from the Great Deku Tree. The Guardian Tree refused to give it to him, sensing his evil intentions, and in return had a death curse put on him.

The Great Deku Tree entreats Navi, a young fairy of the Kokiri Forest, to take Link to himm After obtaining a sword and shield, he approaches the Deku Tree. The tree tells Link of the curse on him, and the brave youth enters the Deku Tree to break the evil curse. Link successfully defeats the enemies inside, but the Deku Tree reveals that it was already too late for him even before he entered.

In his last moments of life, he tells Link of the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce that Ganondorf desires. He reveals that it is Link's destiny to thwart the great evil and restore peace to Hyrule, and gives him the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, one of the three keys to unlocking the gates to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce is kept. He is to seek out Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. The Great Deku Tree, his purpose now fulfilled, withered and died.

When the League Members were told about how Hyrule and this Triforce was created, they were all in awe at such a thing existing. Batman clenched his fist tight, already knowing that if someone like Luthor or any other villian had something like that in their possession then they would be unstoppable.

J'onn went on to explain that Link had snuck his way and met Princess Zelda outside the the castle. Apparently, she had prophesied that a hero clothed in green would appear holding a Spiritual Stone to thwart an impending evil. When Link showed her the Stone the two devised a plan to defeat Ganondorf. Link had to collect the two remaining Spiritual Stones, the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire, and open the Door of Time in the Temple of Time with the help of the Royal Family's hidden treasure, the Ocarina of Time, in order to obtain the Triforce before Ganondorf.

Link traveled throughout Hyrule and gathers the two remaining Spiritual Stones. However, when he returned to Hyrule Castle Town, he sW Princess Zelda escaping the castle with her attendant, Impa. Ganondorf had caught wind of their plot and had attacked Hyrule Castle in order to stop them.

Before she left, she threw the treasured Ocarina of Time in the moat surrounding the gates to Hyrule Castle Town to avoid it being taken by Ganondorf. The King of Thieves appeared shortly thereafter, not considering a young boy a threat to his impending conquest of Hyrule. He knocked Link off his feet with a powerful magic spell and chases after Zelda and Impa.

Link retrieves the Ocarina of Time and opens the door to the Sacred Realm with the Spiritual Stones and the **'Song of Time'**. Inside, he found the mythical Master Sword, a legendary blade with the power to repel evil. However, when he pulled the sword out of the Pedestal of Time, he was sealed inside the Sacred Realm.

Ganondorf, who was aware of their plan, entered the forbidden Sacred Realm and touched the Triforce. The powerful relic recognized the wishes of Ganondorf's evil heart and turned the land of Hyrule into a haunted land rampant with evil monsters, of which he crowns himself King, horrifying most Leaguers.

Link remained sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years, as he was too young to be the legendary Hero of Time, the only one worthy of wielding the Master Sword. Link was awakened by Rauru, a Sage, who told him what happened to Hyrule while he was sealed away. Rauru revealed that the only way to thwart the King of Evil was to awaken the five other Sages sealed away in the five dungeons of Hyrule.

Link was transported back to the Temple of Time, where he met Sheik, a descendant of the Sheikah race. Sheik aids Link throughout his quest in the ruined Hyrule. Link, one by one, awakened the remaining Sages, who appear to be friends he knew from Hyrule seven years prior to its destruction.

After awakening all five Sages, Link met up with Sheik in the Temple of Time. Sheik revealed that 'he' was really Princess Zelda, the Seventh Sage, in disguise. She tells Link that when Ganondorf touched the Triforce, it shattered into three pieces representing Courage, Wisdom and Power, because the three virtues were not balanced within him.

Ultimately Ganondorf was only able to obtain the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Wisdom was given to Princess Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage to none other than Link. She gave Link Light Arrows, which have the power to destroy Ganondorf. But Ganondorf found out about. He captured Princess Zelda in a crystal prison, and spirits her away into his castle, challenging Link to meet him.

Link finds that Ganon's Castle is separated from the mainland; to aid him, the Six Sages create a luminous bridge that he crosses to enter Ganondorf's huge stronghold. The Sages dispel the barriers that were guarding Ganondorf's Throne Room, with the help of Link and his Light Arrows. After ascending the dangerous main tower, he finds Ganondorf.

Ganondorf tries to convince Link to give him the Triforce of Courage, and later tries to force it away from him, but to no avail. The confident and powerful King of Evil then challenged Link to a battle. Link turns Ganondorf's evil magic upon himself and after a long and hard-fought battle, Ganondorf is defeated and drops to the ground.

Princess Zelda was released from her crystal prison. However, with his last remaining strength, Ganondorf tries to destroy his own castle, in order to crush Zelda and Link. Both of them made it out barely in the nick of time, as the castle is undone right before their very eyes.

But the final battle had begun.

Ganondorf, using the true power of the Triforce of Power, transformed himself into a powerful entity known as Ganon, the embodiment of his evil heart. He knocks the Master Sword out of Link's hand, and Link was forced to fight him with the weapons he collected during his adventure. After causing enough damage to Ganon, Link retrieved the Master Sword, and with the help of Princess Zelda, deals a finishing blow to the monstrous creature.

The Six Sages, along with Zelda, use their power to seal the King of Evil away. With peace having been restored to Hyrule, Zelda returns Link to his own time with the Ocarina of Time. After the free people of Hyrule celebrate their liberation, Link returns the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. His first journey had ended as he met up with Zelda and told her about the incoming future.

Shortly after Ganondorf's defeat Link went on a quest of his own to find his friend Navi as she had left after Link's first journey was over. Zelda had given him the Ocarina of Time as a gift so that way he can have something to remember her.

J'onn then went to explain Link's next adventure, which took place in a parallel world called Termina and how he saved it from being destroyed by the Moon. After he saved Termina and went back to Hyrule, he continued his original quest. It was then he had decided to train himself in everything, his swordsmanship skills, magic, etc. for an entire year. And finally, how he came to be in this dimension.

The whole League's shocked expression turned into awe and they each immediately gained new found respect for the Hero. All except for the Dark Knight, whose eyes were once again narrowed in deep thought.

"Hyrule. Hylians. Ocarina of Time. Link, the Hero of Time. The fairy Navi. Princess Zelda and the Six Sages. Ganondorf. The Triforce. The Triforces of Power, Wisdom and Courage. The Three Goddesses who created Hyrule and the Triforce itself; Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. The parallel world Termina. Majora's Mask." The Dark Knight listed the most important parts of the story, gaining everyone's attention.

"Damn..." Hal Jordan said, crossing his arms. "Who would've thought that kid was _this_ special. Going through dungeons, fighting monsters, travelling back through _time_ itself! If you ask me, that kid is definitely an adventurer!"

"To think that a child going through all that and not being scared in the slightest." Wonder Woman said softly. "He is definitely a fine Warrior to have that much Courage. I can see why he has the Triforce of Courage and why the Goddess herself blessed him with it."

"And he started at _nine_ years old, J'onn?" Zatara asked in a disbelief tone, which was mirrored by everyone's expression.

"Yes." J'onn said. "The child, while young, is without a shadow of a doubt, a true hero. He saved both worlds and still remains so pure. It is sad that he cannot return to his home." He saw what was written after Link left and came to their world. The Martian felt really sad for the boy. He can't return to see any of his loved ones.

Dinah looked down at the table thinking about what she heard. A nine year old child going through all that? The battles and monsters he fought as both a child and in his adult form? If he was any normal child, they would definitely be traumatized by something like that. Like Hal said, Link was a special child. He faced all those things with such determination and courage that made her proud of him.

But a part of her was sad for him. Because of that civil war, Link lost both his parents and never knew what it was like to know the love of a mother and father. Sure, he had the Kokiri Children and the Deku Tree to raise him, but that still remained that Link was an orphan. Not only that, but he can't return back to Hyrule, where his friends are, and he still has to find his friend Navi.

"Yes it is." She said.

Superman also felt the same for the young hero. He lost his home planet Krypton. His birth parents, everyone was gone. In a way, he can relate to Link.

"I honestly don't know who's worse." Captain Marvel spoke up, wanting to change the subject. "That Ganondorf guy or this Mask of Majora thing."

"We can easily agree that Majora's Mask is worse." Hawkwoman said. "As it possessed the Skull Kid, it brought the _Moon_ down to destroy Termina! What Ganondorf had done when he touched the Triforce was despicable, but what that Mask tried to do was even worse. It actually enjoyed destruction and chaos!"

"But where exactly did it come from?" Flash asked.

"The mask is an ancient artifact that was used by an Ancient Tribe for its bewitching rituals, but the mask's wicked power became so great that it was sealed away to prevent a great catastrophe." J'onn explained.

"In other words, Majora's Mask was used as a form of hexing and torture." Batman stated as J'onn nodded his head, making the League sick to their stomach. "What can you tell us about Link's transformation masks."

"Link has four masks. Each one containing a soul of those who passed on." J'onn said, as some members gasp. "The first mask he received is the Deku Mask and it turns him into a Deku Scrub, which are plant-like creatures that have skin made of wood and hair and clothing made of leaves and flowers. When he wears the mask he calls himself Deku Link."

"Wow. Imagine Poison Ivy's reaction if she see's him like that." Flash joked, looking at Batman.

"If she did, then she might control him." The Dark Knight replied. "Continue."

"The second mask he received is the Goron Mask, the yellow one he wore three days ago, and it turns him into a Goron. The Gorons are a race of rock people inhabiting the mountains of Hyrule. They come in many sizes ranging from medium, tall, and gigantic. They are known for their massive strength and their resistance to heat and lava. When Links wears the Goron Mask, he calls himself Goron Link." J'onn said.

"Goron Link, huh?" Superman said, thinking back on the transformation.

"The third mask is the Zora Mask and it turns him into a Zora." J'onn looked at Aquaman. "The Zora are Hyrule's version of Atlantean." Aquaman's eyes widen as a gasp escaped his lips. "When Link wears the mask he calls himself Zora Link. Those three masks are the ones that contain the spirit of three heroes from those races. But the last one..."

Here J'onn looked really nervous, making everyone blink, except for Batman who clenched his fists.

"The last one..." J'onn spoke up. "Is the Fierce Deity's Mask."

Everyone raised an eyebrow while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"The what mask?" Hawkman asked.

"Fierce Deity's Mask." Batman replied, before explaining. "The term 'Fierce Deity' is used to refer to several deities in the Shingon Buddhist pantheon, such as Bishamonten or the Myō-ō, who are fierce and wrathful toward the negative forces that work against humanity's enlightenment, but are benevolent and supportive of humanity. They are seen as deities that work to defeat evil. However when J'onn said Fierce Deity' **s** Mask, he said it as if it's a possession."

"Batman is correct. I believe that what's inhabiting the Fierce Deity's Mask is a Great and Powerful God." J'onn said. "When Link wears it, his form takes on what the Fierce Deity looks like, which is his adult form."

"Wait are you saying this thing is _just_ like Majora's Mask?!" Superman asked in shock as he stood up. The entire League knew that both masks were like the Helmet of Fate's but more dangerous.

"I'm afraid so." J'onn answered, making them tense. "Link used the Fierce Deity's Mask to battle Majora head on and emerged victorious. However, I believe that Fierce Deity is even _more_ powerful than Majora, which is why he was beaten so easily."

The League remained silent as they stared at J'onn with shock and disbelief written on their faces. Powerful than Majora!? But then that would mean the Fierce Deity could take out the entire League in only a few attacks! Batman gave his famous bat-glare as he looked down already thinking of a way to make sure that won't happen and wondering if the Fierce Deity had a weakness.

"What are the possibilities of Link losing control when he wears the mask?" He asked.

"None. Link's spirit is strong. There's no way he can lose himself to the Fierce Deity. He's just like the Links before him." J'onn smiled, confusing everyone.

"What do you mean 'like the Links before him'?" Dinah asked.

"Exactly what I mean. There were three incarnations of Link before the Hero of Time himself was born. The first Link, who was born on the floating island of Skyloft situated above the clouds around Hyrule's creation. The second Link was the grandson of a blacksmith and lived in Hyrule Town. He had the power to shrink himself to the size of ant. The third Link, who found a Legendary Sword called the Four Sword and split into four Links, each having their own skills and personality. And finally Link, the Hero of Time." J'onn explained, which once again shocked everyone.

"You saying this kid has been reincarnated again and again?" John asked.

"Yes. Each Link containing the Spirit of the Hero or blood related." J'onn said.

"So then if Link were to die..." Aquaman trailed off.

"He'll be reincarnated again or have a descendant to take his place as a Hero." J'onn finished, aweing everyone.

"Whoa~" Flash said.

"By the Gods..." Wonder Woman whispered in awe. That child is truly amazing!

"So now we come down to the big question..." Superman said. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Yes. It's clear that poor lad can't return home and search for his lost friend." Zatara said.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Captain Marvel raised his hand, getting their attention. "We can have him join the League!" His suggestion met with raised eyebrows but he still smiled. "Come on think about it! Link is already a Hero, he saved both his world and the other place, he fought monsters, explored dungeons, time traveled, fought two of the biggest villains by himself! He's League material!"

"No." Wonder Woman shook her head. "While I agree with you Captain, but the Justice League is only for adults."

"That's right." Dinah said. "Link has to be 18 years old to join."

"Oh...right..." Captain Marvel looked sheepish and nervous.

"Still, we can't just send him off on his own." Dinah said. "Adventurer or not, he's still a child. Plus he has no idea about the villains that roam around back on Earth."

"But that didn't stop him from fighting Ganondorf, Majora, or any of the monsters he encountered." Captain Atom spoke up for the first time. "It's clear that Link can handle them, just like he did with Metallo and Icicle Sr."

"Yeah, but if guys like Luthor and Ra's catch wind of him on his own there's no doubt that they gonna take him." Flash said as their eyes narrowed.

"We're taking him in." Batman said, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Bruce?" Superman asked.

"What I mean is...since Link will now be living here in this dimension, he needs someone who can take him and show him how things work around here." Batman explained.

"You mean like a mentor?" Aquaman asked, thinking about his student Aqualad

"No. It's obvious Link doesn't need a mentor per say." Batman stated. "What he needs is more of a guide to teach him about this world."

"That's not a bad idea." Hal agreed. "The kid is new here and he doesn't a know thing about Earth, well our Earth, or the stuff we have. Judging by the clothes he's wearing I can say that Hyrule isn't around the age of technology yet."

"But who should it be?" Green Arrow asked. "I mean I agree with Bats on the no mentor thing since Little Green knows what's he's doing all by himself. Besides we now know he's strong enough to take down the bad guys. What else is there?"

"He's a master swordsman. He shows excellent archery. He's a magic user. He can transform using his masks. He has superhuman like abilities." Red Tornado spoke up for the first time. "He can control time using his Ocarina of Time. He can also use magic on said instrument. Finally, he holds the Triforce of Courage, which grants him untold mystical abilities and the ability to master any weapon he touch."

"Exactly. We don't know the full extent of Link's powers." Batman said. "As we witnessed, he was strong enough to-"

He was interrupted as the screens turned on and it showed a footage of Link, wandering the Watchtower looking around in awe.

"Looks like our little guest has woken up." Wonder Woman said.

"Would you like for me to receive him?" Red Tornado asked.

"No I got him." Dinah said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Link slowly began to open his eyes. He moaned a little bit in displeasure before he decided to open his eyes. He put a hand to his head and shook his head.

 _"What happened?"_ He asked himself. He recalls fighting the man with the ice powers and beating, then many people cheering for him, meeting the man he saved a couple days along with Black Canary and then...

 _"That man in the bat costume!"_ Link exclaimed in anger as he stood up. He remembers now. That guy put something on his shoulder and red smoke came out in his face! Whatever that stuff was knocked him out!

 _"What the heck is his problem anyway?"_ The Hero of Time blinked before he looked around, seeing he was in an unfamiliar white room. He looks to his left and saw his stuff there. He puts them where they rightfully belong.

He got off the bed and went to what looked like the door. Once he stepped close to it, the door opened up and he exits. He was in a hallway as he looked left and right. He decided whatever and went to the left.

As he did, he found himself exploring wherever he was and he found himself in awe at seeing such advanced stuff. He knew this world had technology but not _this_ advanced!

He looks ahead to see a machine. He stops as he stood in front of it, seeing that they had what looked like candy he never seen before along with other snacks. He decided to get some but when he tried to touch it, he found himself shocked as his hand touched what felt like glass. He removed his hand and started to poke it before he stepped back.

 _"What's that?"_ He asked himself, staring at the machine in confusion before he noticed the numbers that was on the side. He sighed to himself and shook his head as he turns around and went to leave.

"You want some?"

Link stopped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and saw Black Canary stare at him in amusement. He smiled happily but soon blushed in embarrassment when his stomach growled, answering her question.

Dinah smiled as she went to the vending machine and pushed the numbers in. Link watched in amazement as he saw one of the candy come out and fall down the machine. She reached inside it from the bottom and took out the candy which was a chocolate bar.

"Here you go." She handed him the candy and he took it, nodding thanks to her. A look of concern appeared on her face. "How do you feel?"

Link stared at her before he gave her a thumbs up. He got rid of the wrapper that was on his candy and took a bite out of him. His eyes widened as his tongue tasted the new chocolate candy. He continued to eat it till it was gone.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what Batman, the man who you slammed, did to you earlier." Dinah said in an apologetic tone. "He's just way too paranoid at times."

Link frowned at that as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"But he really is a good man." Dinah continued as Link turned back to her. "Just give him some time."

Link looked at the ground before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Come on, the League would like to meet you." Dinah said as she turns around walking ahead, making Link blink before he followed her.

* * *

Dinah led Link to the Conference Room as the two entered through the door. Link looked around in awe before he turns and saw the Justice League sitting down looking at him. He slightly narrowed his eyes at Batman before he looked at the other members.

"Hello Link, it's great to see you up." Superman smiled as Link nodded and smiled before he blinked in confusion.

 _"Wait how do they know my name?"_ Link asked himself.

"I read your mind and saw all your memories while you were asleep." J'onn said, making Link's eyes widened as he stared at the green man.

 _"He heard me!?"_

"Of course. I'm a Martian. We have the ability to use telepathy." J'onn said as Link stared in awe. The Martian then linked everyone's thoughts together so they can hear Link.

 _"Cool~! Wait, you looked through my memories when I was alseep?!"_ Link asked in shock and anger as some members looked down in guilt.

"I apologize for that, but when we realized you was a mute, you wouldn't be able to answer our questions. So the only option was to look through your memories." J'onn said in an apologized tone. "We all know everything about you Link and how came to our dimension."

 _"Then...does that mean you know how to send me back!? Is the Temple that sent me here is around!?"_ Link asked in excitement, but a sad look appeared on some members face, making him lose his excitement.

Dinah got on her knee and went to Link's eye-level. "I'm sorry Link. The Temple you were in, before you came here, had more words on it after you left. It said that once you reach the new world, you may never return."

Link's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. That was the missing sentence that was scribbled!? But then that means...so he was right all along. He's stuck here. He looked down at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes, as memories of his time in Hyrule, Termina, and all his friends started to flash in his head.

 _"Zelda...Navi...everyone."_

Dinah silently gasped as she saw tears fall from his eyes. She brought him into a hug as he silently cried into her shoulder. The League, even Batman, stared at Link sadly.

A few minutes later, Link calmed down and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You okay?" Dinah asked as Link nodded.

 _"What should I do now? My quest was to find Navi, but since I'm here...I just..."_

"Start a new life Link." Batman said as he stood up, walking towards him. "Since you'll be living in our dimension, you can start a new life and have a new purpose. Like Martian Manhunter said, we know about you and the journeys you took to save not only Hyrule but Termina from two of the greatest threats we ever heard of."

Link looked up at the Dark Knight as he stood in front of him, before he turned and saw Superman flying towards him.

"That's right Link. Since you probably already know, we all watched your battle with not only Metallo, the Robot Man you fought when you came here, and Icicle Sr., the Ice Man you fought earlier." The Man of Steel said before smiling. "We talked about it, and with your abilities you could be a great help to the world."

 _"Huh?"_ Link looked confused. _"What do you mean?"_

"You see Link, we are the Justice League." Superman swayed his arm across the room. "Like you, we are all heroes who have banned together to protect the people of our world and beyond from super villains, that wants to take over it."

Now Link looked awe as he stared at the heroes in a whole new light. So he was right after all! There were other heroes out there like him in this world! _"Whoa...wait a second..."_ He turns to Superman, pointing at himself. _"You want me to join the Justice League?"_

"No no. You're too young to join the League. You have to be 18 and at that age your an adult." Superman answered.

 _"18? Guess things does work differently here."_ Link said putting his arms behind his head and looking up in thought. _"Back home, when your 16, your an adult. So what exactly do you want me to do?"_

"We were thinking about having someone guide you on how things work around here. Someone who you can work with and teach you about our world together in partnership." J'onn said. "At first we thought about having someone mentor you but got rid of that idea as we realized you don't need one."

 _"A guide?"_

Link thought about it. He's in a brand new dimension that wasn't like Hyrule and Termina. He could already tell that there more bad guys out there like Metallo and Icicle Sr. And if that's true, then that means they could be hurting innocent people and trying to take over this world for their own shelfish needs!

He looked at the entire Justice League with fire in his eyes, impressing everyone, before he grinned and pumped his chest.

 _"Alright! Let's do it!"_

Several members smiled/smirked at him and that determination of his. They all knew that he was going to be a great member of the Justice League soon.

 _"So, who's going to be my guide?"_ Link asked.

The members looked at each other uncertain before Dinah 'coughed' getting everyone's attention.

"It will be me." She told him, surprising everyone.

"Really?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes really." Dinah said, before turning to Link. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Black Canary, but my real name is Dinah Lance."

 _"Dinah...Lance?"_ Link asked.

"Yes. As super heroes, some of us use a name to call ourselves to keep our real identities a secret. So that way, the bad guys won't come after our loved ones." Dinah explained as Link nodded in agreement.

 _"That's understandable. So who are all of you?"_ The Green Clad Boy asked the other League Members.

"I'm Superman. But my real name is Clark Kent." Superman introduced himself. "Good to meet you Link."

"Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern." Hal introduced himself. "What's up kid?"

"John Stewart, a Green Lantern as well." John introduced himself. "Hey kid."

"I am called Hawkman, but my real name is Katar Hol." Hawkman introduced himself. "Tis to have you here, Young Hero."

"I am Hawkwoman, Shayera Thal is my real name." Hawkwoman introduced herself. "Hello Link."

"I'm The Flash, The Fastest Man Alive!" Flash introduced himself. "Barry Allen is my real name though. Let's team up sometimes."

"I'm Captain Marvel!" Captain Marvel flew to Link and shook his hand. He was about to say his real name before he remembered what Batman told him. Never reveal your identity to the other League. "And to be honest, when you transformed into Goron Link, that was awesome! I can't wait to see your other forms!"

Link nodded at him once he let go, but his eyes spinning around. He shook his head and looked at the others.

"I am Martian Manhunter, but my real name J'onn J'onzz." J'onn introduced himself as he bowed to Link. "It's an honor to meet you Hero of Time."

"Captain Atom." Captain Atom nodded. "Real name's Nathaniel Adams."

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons, but in costume you may call me Wonder Woman." Wonder Woman introduced herself causing Link to gasp in surprise. "I would like to test your swordsmanship skills soon Link."

Link continued to stare at her in surprise. She's a Princess!? Cool! He had no idea this world had royalties.

"I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis, and as J'onn said it's an honor to meet you son." Aquaman laugh at seeing the boy's jaw dropped in surprise.

"I am Giovanni Zatara and like you Link, I can use magic as well." Zatara said as he snapped his fingers and in a poof of smoke, a white bird appeared on his shoulder.

 _"Whoa!"_ Link thought as the bird flew towards him and landed on top of his head, making him look up at it before a smile appeared.

With a snap of his fingers again, Zatara made the bird disappear in a poof of smoke.

 _"Aw~"_ Link pouted, making some members chuckle at him.

"Sup Little Green? I'm Green Arrow." Green Arrow said, waving at Link. "Real name's Oliver Queen, welcome to your new home."

"I am Red Tornado." Red Tornado introduced himself. "Hello Link."

"And last but not least Mr. Dark over there..." Flash points at Batman.

"I'm Batman."

Link nodded as he smiled at everyone. _"It's nice to meet you all!"_ He turns to Dinah and held his hand out. _"Let's work well together Dinah."_

"Of course Link." Dinah grabbed his hand and both shook it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. Independence Day

**Young Justice: Hero of Time**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, including other elements that's in this fic**

Author's Note: Hiya guys! Here's another chapter and the offcial name of the fic; YJ: Hero of Time! Some of y'all PM me asking if Link's gonna be mute in the story, and the answer is no. He will begin to talk soon in later chapters.

Also just to give everyone a heads up, throughout the story, Link will be getting newer and more awesome powers! Like new armor, more advanced swords and shields, etc. But anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **2 YEARS LATER**

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **JULY 4, 2010 8:00 AM**

In New York City many people were running away screaming for their lives as a car was sent flying and exploded on another car. The New York City Police Department all came and looked at the cloud of smoke and saw a very large hulking figure walking towards them. They took out their guns, all aimed at the figure.

"Solomon Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday."

The figure stepped out of the smoke and revealed himself to be the zombie super villain Solomon Grundy. He stood at a giant 10 feet tall. He had decaying pale white skin, black eyes with yellow irises, and he wore shredded clothes.

"FIRE!" The Lead Officer shouted as he and his Forces fired at the undead villain, though the bullets kept getting bounced off every time they landed on him.

Apparently, the villain didn't like that as he growed at them. He then roared as he charged at them, making the Police run for their lives as Grundy crashed their vehicles. A family was about to get crushed by the incoming car as they held onto each and closed their eyes, not seeing a blue crystal appearing around.

The car hit the crystal as it bounced off of it and hit the streets. The family opened their eyes as their eyes widened in awe at seeing the sparkling blue crystal that surrounded them. The crystal disappeared as a figure of a boy flew over their heads, making everyone look up as their eyes widened and smiles appeared on their faces as cheers erupted from their mouth.

 _ **"Blizzaga!"** _ The boy fired his level 3 ice magic at Grundy, making him freeze his entire body as his expression was that of surprise.

Cracks appeared on the ice as the villain roared in anger, shattering it in the process. Grundy looked around, trying to find the one who froze him. He heard a whistle and turned around, glaring at the young boy, who is known as Link, the Hero of Time.

Link sure has changed a lot. He is now 12 years old. He now has long blonde hair, with two side bangs on either side of his face, and deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a green vest, with a golden zipper on it and gold lines on the sides, forming a yellow circle around the arm area. On the waist of the vest, he wore two brown belts. He wore long floppy green hat that has a gold line going along the tip as it circled just around it.

Underneath the vest was a black shirt as it was over a white turtle neck T-shirt. There were small green lines circling around the sleeves of the shirt and the collar of the shirt has an 'X' on it. He wore brown gauntlests, both having the symbols of the Triforce.

And finally, he wore light brown shorts and brown boots.

"Grundy hates Green Boy for freezing him!" Grundy yelled. "Grundy smash him!"

Grundy charged at Link and reared his fist back. Link back flipped away as Grundy's fist slammed to the street, making a fist sized crater. Link then charged at Grundy, just as he stood up, and he took out his Bomb Arrows and fired at him.

The bombs impact on Grundy's chest as they exploded and it made him stagger backwards as he screamed in pain. Grundy growled at Link before he charged at him again. Link dodged every punches Grundy sent his way and he was making goofy faces at him, making the zombie villain angrier by the second.

"GRUNDY KILL YOU!" The zombie slammed both fists to the ground as Link jumped up and landed on them.

The Hero of Time got in Grundy's face as he aimed his palm in front of him. _ **"Firaga!"** _ He fired his spell, and Grundy cried in pain as he held his face and backed away.

Link finally took out his sword and shield as he charged at Grundy. He jumped in the air and stabbed in the chest area, where it is stitched together. He pulls back just as it opened up slightly and Grundy began to cry out.

Link jumped out of the way as Grundy tried to grab him. He reached into his Pouch and took out his Goron Mask as he put it on his face.

 **"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

In an instant, Goron Link appeared and he seems to have changed as well. He grew bigger and got incredible muscle mass. He has markings around his stomach and arms. Instead of the usual green man skirt, he always wore, he now wears a larger version of the vest he wears in his normal form.

"Goron Link!" A little boy, wearing Link's green tunic, exclaimed as he held onto a toy version of said transformation.

Many people cheered at seeing the familiar form from two years ago while Grundy looked confused. Goron Link took the confusion as an advantage as he punched Grundy across the face multiple times before uppercut him in the chin, lifting him off his feet as he flew backwards.

"THAT HURT! GRUNDY SMASH YELLOW MAN!" Grundy roared as he charged at Goron Link, who rolled into a ball and then turned into a ball of spikes.

Grundy stopped his running and held his arms out in an attempt to grab the ball of spikes, but Goron Link stopped rolling and punched his face, making the giant fall on his back. Goron Link then came up to him and removed his chest, throwing it away, as he stared at the glowing yellow heart that was beating just behind the bones. He then removed his mask, changing back to normal and took out his sword.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Grundy roared as he instantly sat up, causing Link to jump off of him, before he landed on the street and charged at him, putting his sword away. "GRUNDY HAD ENOUGH!" He grabbed a car and threw it at Link, but the Hero grinned at that.

He jumped up and landed on the roof of the car, taking out his newer modernized Bow and took out an arrow, as it charged with large amounts ofnelectricity at the tip. He jumped off the car and aimed directly at Grundy's heart as the monster looked on with wide angry eyes.

Link fired his **Thunder Arrow** at the heart as it went full speed. The arrow hit the target as Grundy began to scream in immense pain and agony as he also got electrocuted.

Link watched as Grundy stopped screaming and stood still.

"Grundy...doesn't...feel too..." The large zombie fell backwards.

Link smirked as he rubbed his thumb across his nose. He heard wild cheering as many people clapped for him and called his name out. Some of them even took pictures of him with their cell phones. He waved at everyone, smiling before his eyes widened.

 _"Oh yeah! Today's the day for them!"_ Link thought to himself. He then used **Farore's Wind** as many SWAT Members appeared around Grundy.

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **JULY 4, 13:55 EDT**

Black Canary stared at the Hall of Justice from a distance as many news reporters were waiting for them. She was waiting for a certain someone and was starting to get worried. She was gonna head out to get him but she stopped the moment she saw a glowing green ball appear next to her.

In a second, Link appeared as looked up at her with a smile on his face as he took out a pen and notepad.

"There you are. I was worried something bad happened to you." Canary told him as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "How did everything go with Grundy?"

 _"Taken care of. SWAT Team came and began to take him."_ Link wrote on the paper as she smiled and nodded at him proudly.

"Great job." Canary praised as Link gave her thumbs up and wink. A worried expression appeared on her face. "Are you hurt anywhere? Grundy is a powerful villain after all."

Link shook his head and showed her the notepad. _"No, I'm fine."_

Canary nodded. "Okay, as long as you're fine, that's all that matters."

Link smiled happily at the older woman as the two turned and looked at the Hall of Justice in all it's glory.

 _"Two years passed...since I came to this dimension."_ Link thought as he closed his eyes and thought back on the past two years as Dinah became his guide.

After the meeting was dismissed, the heroes, aside from Dinah, Batman, J'onn and Red Tornado, went home. Batman told Link to follow them to a lab where they can do some research and tests on him, which Link found no problem. They were surprised when they saw how ripped his body was from all the training he did after the battle with Majora. Though it was kind of weird to see a child, a 10 year old no less, having muscles like that. Not even Robin is like that.

Then they went to the sword and shield, where Batman examined them and was surprised to see them in good condition along with material his sword was made from.

Next was the pouch.

Link went to a table and took out what was in his pouch, shocking Dinah for a moment when she discovered he had a bag full Bombs. He showed them the hookshots, the one from Termina and the one he got from Hyrule. Next was the potions he carried with him. He explained that Red Potion can heal any injury he has in an instant, the Green Potion can refill his magic whenever he runs out, and the Blue Potion does both.

After hearing what the Red Potion does, Batman took a sample of it, to find out what the materials were made from, so that if he or any League Member gets critically hurt, they can be healed in an instant.

Link then took out a Boomerang, a bunch of empty bottles, the swords he had collected during his journey, shocking them, except for Red Tornado, as the swords he had came in many shapes and sizes. Some looked to big for him while others look they fit him with one hand.

He then took out his giant wallet and showed everyone the Rupees he has, shocking them all again as they saw many hexagonal gemstones in many colors and sizes. Link explained to them about the Rupees and that they are the unit of currency back in Hyrule, surprising as they found out it was his money. When he asked what was wrong, Dinah explained that in this world with that amount of money he's basically the youngest most richest multi-billionaire in the whole world.

Batman asked where he got the Rupees from and Link explained that they can be found everywhere in Hyrule. He told them that the monsters he kill always drops them, cutting down tall grasses and bushes, throwing rocks, smashing pots, and they can also be found in chests, surprising them even more.

The next thing he took out were his transformation masks. When he did, J'onn could feel the dark pressence surrounding the Fierce Diety's Mask and Batman narrowed his eyes at it, silently thinking what he should with it. He could take it to Kent Nelson and have him seal it in the Tower of Fate, but then again, he don't know what would happened if he touched it.

The last thing he took out, was the Ocarina of Time itself. Batman narrowed his eyes further when saw it, the instrument that can control time and space. From what J'onn told everyone this instrument is so powerful that it can turn day into night an instant, speeding up the flow of time. He can also slow down time.

After he put everything back in his pouch, well except for the wallet because Dinah told him she was gonna take him some place where he can cash the Rupees in. He asked why, but then Dinah explained that they don't use Rupees here and she showed him the green paper Icicle Sr. had.

She explained that the green paper is a dollar bill and people back on Earth use it to buy stuff, much to his surprise, now knowing why the ice villain had it. He was stealing.

So after everything was done at the Watchtower, Dinah took him back to Star City in one of Green Arrow's hidden base. She asked him if he knew about Bank Accounts and he replied yes since during his time in Termina, he met someone who kept hold of his Rupees, whenever he travels back to the First Day, making her smile which was good, she didn't have to explain about savings and what not.

So in a couple of months, Dinah showed Link everything about this new dimension. For one thing, technology is definitely advanced as they had things called TVs, Cars, Video Games, Cell Phones, Computers, etc. He also learned many of Earth's history as Dinah took him to the Library, while wearing a disguise and something to cover his ears.

He learned about the many countries across the globe as many of them spoke different languages to each other and cultures.

He also learned more about members of the League and was shocked and surprised by the results. He couldn't believe that Superman and Martian Manhunter came from different planets! It was incredible to learn that there were other life out there in the stars. He was surprised to find out that Aquaman was this universe's version of the Zora back home called Atlantean.

"Look, there they go." Black Canary said, tapping Link on the shoulder.

He looks to where she pointed at and saw Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy.

There was another thing, when Dinah told the Hero of Time that Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and The Flash all had sidekicks named Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash, he was surprised that they were mentors, especially Batman of all people. He sometimes team up with Speedy on few occasions back in Star City, but he also met up with the others in their respective cities and always hung out whenever they were doing the hero business or not.

Link smiled at seeing his friends. He wrote on his notepad and showed it to Dinah. _"I'm going to meet them up ahead. You coming?"_

"No, I have to take care of something at Star City." Dinah smiled. "You go on ahead."

Link nodded and flew to the entrance of the Hall of Justice, when he did he gathered a lot of people's attention.

"Hey look it's Link!" One of the people exclaimed. "The Mute Hero!"

"No way! What's the Green Knight doing here!?" Another asked in excitement.

"Could he be with the sidekicks?"

"What are you talking about? He's no one's sidekick!"

"Yeah, did you forget about what happened last year?"

About a year ago, Link tried many times to come up with a super hero name for himself but he couldn't, so he just gave up and stuck with his normal name. He had also gained world wide recognization as the Wandering Child Hero, seeing how he travels and stays from various cities and villages, saving them from crime, the villains who were attacking them and natural disasters. He also team up with various heroes, some in the League while others not.

He gained popularity from just about everyone in the world. From grown-ups, teenagers, and especially the young children.

Hell, Link even saved the President of the United States from an assassination attempt on his life and beat the bastard up. After that, Link's popularity sky rocketed further. A day later, on live television, everyone tuned in as Link was awarded the Medal of Valor in front of thousands of people who were there, including the Justice League.

It was at that moment, when Link shook hands with the League, Link telepathically told Superman that he wants everyone to know who he really is and that he wants him to tell them his origins, which brought surprised reactions from most members.

Supeman and especially Dinah wanted to make sure if he was okay with it and he was. Plus he was also annoyed about everyone coming with those stupid names, especially the Peter Pan one.

So, Superman went and told everyone about Link and his origins and the many things he's done back in his world. Link also showed off his Deku, Goron, and Zora forms as Superman told everyone that they were few of the many species in Hyrule.

Needless to say, everyone were amazed, shocked, and awe-struck from what they learned about the new Child Hero, hell even the sidekicks, who were watching in their homes, were amazed as well.

After finishing the story and congratulating Link once more, the crowd had erupted into large amounts of cheering. When it was over, Batman figured that Link would one day reveal the truth of his origin to the public, so he made him a watch that can change his appearance with just a push of a button.

Now look at him.

Just two years ago, he was all alone in this strange new world, but now he found himself great friends, and he felt like he can call this place home. But he does miss Hyrule a lot. All his friends back home were probably wondering what he was doing right now. And Zelda...Link somehow had the feeling that the Princess of Hyrule knew he was gone. Then there was Navi. He hoped she was okay by herself in Hyrule but Link knew she could take care of herself.

"Hey Link!"

Link blinked and noticed that Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, The Flash and their protégé were walking in front of him. Robin and Kid Flash ran up to him and gave him double fist bumps.

"Dude, we were wondering if you were gonna show up!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Link grinned and gave them a thumbs up. He turns to Aqualad and ran up to him shaking his hand.

"Hello Link, it's good to see you again." Aqualad smiles at the young boy as he nodded his head.

Link then went up to Speedy ad gave him a high-five.

"What's up Little Guy?" Speedy smirked.

The sidekicks had to admit, they were pretty jealous of Link. He's like the only Child Hero that doesn't have a mentor and he has a lot of respect from everyone including the League. But it was understandable seeing how he's a Hero that came from a dimension that's totally different from their own. It actually makes them wish something like that were to happen to

Link nodded as he gave Speedy a thumbs up. He and the others turned to the entrance of the Hall. Once they entered, they saw large statues of the founding members of the League with J'onn standing there waiting for them.

"Oh...maybe that's why." Robin muttered.

"Robin. Aqualad. Speedy. Kid Flash." J'onn smiled. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice." He looks down and saw Link. "And hello Link."

 _"Hello J'onn."_ Link thought.

J'onn led the sidekicks, giving them a grand tour of the Hall of Justice. Link has already been here before, so he pretty much knows the layout to this place but still that doesn't mean he can't be a tour guide along with J'onn. So after touring, the groupe of sidekicks made it to the Library to settle down, except for Link and Speedy.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains along with Solomon Grundy attacking on the same day." Batman said. "We shouldn't be long."

After he said that, Link thought that he was done here and decided to leave. He turns around and walks out just as the computer started to speak. So...what should he do now? Maybe he should head out to Star City and help Dinah out with what she's doing.

Link was cut off from his thoughts as he heard faint yelling.

"And what about Link, huh?! Even though he's younger than us he's been a hero back where he came from! He had no mentors and he was never a sidekick! Everything he's done, he did all by himself! So how come he get's respect here and is treated as a real hero while we don't!? I already know that when he first came here you brought him to the Watchtower!"

That sounded like Speedy's voice. Link flinched and looks back. Looks like Speedy found out about the Watchtower and that the Hall of Justice is a front. He face-palmed and shook his head.

Arrow and his big mouth.

But Link could've sworn they were going to tell them someday. Guess that day is now since Ollie opened hilA sigh escaped his lips as he continued on his way, flying in the process. But seriously what was he going to do? Whatever, he'll just go and get some sleep. Not like there was anything happening right now.

What was he doing? His friends are probably sad and hurt right now that their mentors didn't trust them. He turns around to head back to try and comfort them but then stopped as he sensed a dark presence before it disappeared.

"Hm?" Link narrowed his eyes. He then looks around as his eyes widened when he saw everyone was frozen as if time stopped, never noticing his Triforce of Courage symbol glowing on his hand. He then blinked in confusion and shock as everything began to shift and change all around him.

 _"W...What's this!?"_ Link asked in shock and horror as he looked around, seeing that he was in some sort of destroyed ruins and some temples were set on fire.

There were also dead bodies everywhere and they looked like monks. He saw a large shadow hovering over him. He slowly turns around and his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a giant red demonic man standing there.

Link slowly backs away but then noticed a young girl in white, looking all around as tears fell from her eyes. She then looks at the demon as he grinned evilly at her. Link reached behind him to take out his sword and shield but gasped when he felt they weren't there. But he then noticed his hand glowing as the Triforce of Courage was there still glowing.

The Hero of Time closed his eyes as the glow got brighter till it covered him.

Link opens his eyes and they were widen again as he saw he was back in Washington D.C. and time returned to normal. He looks at his hand and saw that the Triforce was gone.

 _"What was that?"_ Link asked himself. He heard flapping noises and looks up, seeing a raven fly across the sky. He scratched his head before he shrugged and went to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

Link was inside the Library of the Hall and he had a half-lidded expression on his face. He was watching a video recording of what happened earlier. He couldn't believe that Roy would just up and leave like that. He was surprised when he heard that Project Cadmus got set on fire and that Wotan was using an Amulet to block out the sun at the same time.

The League went to deal with Wotan as Batman told Robin and the others to stay put. But even though Project Cadmus was on fire, this also gave Batman a chance to investigate it but he didn't. He and the League have to deal with Wotan.

After they left, Link was right about his friends being upset and hurt that their didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth. Robin had hacked the computer systems so that all three can learn about Cadmus. The three then went to investigate Project Cadmus themselves and has been gone ever since.

 _"Oh great..."_ Link sighed to himself. Knowing those three they are probably in trouble right now. Now he has to go and save them, so much for a getting a good sleep.

He just hopes that they're okay.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

Author's Note: Yeah it more or less took me forever to figure out how to work out this chapter. But I managed to get it done. Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
